Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect and distribute such electronic content. For example, virtualization systems may be utilized to provide users with access to virtual machines that are custom tailored to the needs and desires of the user. Unfortunately, it is sometimes difficult for the user of these virtual machines to administer them, as they are often controlled by two different administration systems.